In line with NIH guidelines (NOT-AT-05-004 on botanical product integrity in CAM;NCCAM PIWG) and good research practices. Core B will ensure the botanical authenticity and phytochemical reliability of the Center's key study materials: crude herbals, botanical extracts, and pure reference materials (phytochemicals). Thus, the mission of the Botanical Integrity Core (Core B) is to provide the entire Center with the essential expertise required to ensure the pharmacognostic integrity of study materials. The overarching goal is to acquire, produce, and control the pharmacognostic quality of materials that are essential for the studies in Projects 1-3 and Cores C+D. Core B will acquire botanically characterized, raw herbal materials for study in the Center (Aim 1), produce and acquire state-of-the-art botanical extracts for study in the Center (Aim 2), and afford the Center with well-characterized reference materials of pure phytochemicals (Aim 3). For this purpose, Core B will utilize established pharmacognostic methods (organoleptic, light microscopy/SEM, PCR). pharmacopoeial and industry-standard extraction procedures (percolation, liquid-liquid partitioning), and state-of-the art phytochemical and spectroscopic techniques (diverse preparative chromatography, targeted CCC;MS, NMR, qNMR). LC-MS and NMR analyses will be performed in close collaboration with Analytical Core C. The support from Core B will foster the reproducibility and significance of all the chemical and biological studies of botanical dietary supplements in the Center itself and outside through public dissemination of the research results.